Gladius
Introduction Gladius is an officer of the Donquixote Pirates' Pica Army. Personality History (One Piece manga) Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Powers and Abilities As one of the officers of the Donquixote Pirates and a member of the Coalition Bomb Squad, Gladius is a powerful fighter. In Dressrosa, he demonstrated his skill as he was able to hold his own in a fight against both Cavendish and Bartolomeo, each of whom has a bounty of over 100 million, for a long period of time. He able to face off against a multiple number of foes, such as when he faced off against a over a dozen of Hyuga Clan members, including the Clan Head, Hiashi Hyuga, and one of Fairy Tail wizard Levy McGarden, simultaneously, and even emerging victorious. He was able to fight on par with one of Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox and, with his Devil Fruit, in the process able to blow off both of Gajeel arms. Devil Fruit Gladius ate a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit, the Pop Pop Fruit, which allows him to make any inorganic object he touches rupture and explode by causing the object to swell until it bursts. Using this power creates a grenade-like effect that sends pieces of the ruptured object flying in all directions like shrapnel. In Dressrosa, although the toys are transformed people, they are considered inorganic in toy form, thus enabling him to kill them with his ability. This also includes to people who are able to turn the own body part to something inorganic, such as with the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox, who was is able to turn his limbs to weapons, such as clubs, through his Dragon Slayer magic. Gladius uses this ability for combat. He can cause his own arms to swell up and explode while grabbing onto his opponents, causing explosive damage, or grab onto an object and cause it to work as a grenade by launching shrapnel with the explosion injuring his opponents. Due to his Devil Fruit, Hiashi theorized he was worst type of opponent for the Hyuga clansmen, as his Devil Fruit works within a long range, and is therby dangerous for any close-combat fighters, such as the Hyuga clansmen, who specialized in the Gentle Fist style, and the worst type of opponent for Gajeel who could turn his limbs into inorganic weapons, through his Iron Dragon Slayer magic. * Met Punc (メットパンク Metto Panku?): Gladius swells up his helmet and causes it to explode which causes the shards from the explosion to hit the target. * Punc Bala (破裂弾丸（パンクバーラ） Panku Bāra?, literally meaning "Rupture Bullet"): Gladius implants his powers on bullets, causing them to swell up and float, similar to balloons. Those inflated bullets will then detonate on contact. Gladius can also use this technique in order to gain altitude, by jumping from bullet to bullet. * Punc Cordillera: * Punc Arm: * Land Mine Punc: * Punc Feet: * Punc Rock Fest (パンク岩（ロック）フェス Panku Rokku Fesu?): Gladius inflates the ground around him and then blows it up, causing massive destruction to his surroundings. * Catapult Punc (投石（カタパルト）パンク Kataparuto Panku?, literally meaning "Stone Throwing Punc"): Using the firing mechanism installed on his arms, Gladius fires several inflating bullets at the enemy. * Punc Mountain: * Punc Cannon: * Bracchium (ブラッキウム Burakkiumu?): Gladius inflates his wrist devices to swell up and explode. * Punc Hair (パンクヘア Panku Hea?): Gladius inflates his hair, transforming each strand into sharp needles, which he then fires at his opponents, made more dangerous by the paralyzing agent they are coated in. * Punc Rock Super Arena (パンク岩（ロック）スーパーアリーナ Panku Rokku Sūpā Arīna?): A stronger version of Punc Rock Fest, Gladius causes an area to swell up to great proportions before detonating it. Physical Abilities Aside from his Devil Fruit, Gladius posses other skills, such as his quick agility and his expert marksmanship skills, and even able to utilize it with his Devil Fruit powers. He has shown to be a very resilient fighter, able to hold off a numerous amount enemies, benefiting his status as a member of the Donquixote Pirates. '''Immense Durability: '''Gladius has shown to posses impressive durability, as he was able to fight numerous of Hyuga clansmen, including the Clan Head, Hiashi and Fairy Tail wizard Levy, and even after being struck by constant attacks from Levy Solid Script Magic, and surrounded by the Hyuga clansmen and Hiashi and struck by Gentle Fist techniques, and still able to emerge victorious. Another amazing feat, was that immediately after defeating the Hyuga Clansmen and Levy, he was still able to fight on par with Gajeel Redfox, and able hold his own against him, even after being struck be Iron Dragon Slayer techniques. '''Immense Endurance: '''Gladius has shown to have a great resistance to pain, as he was struck by the constant attacks by Levy Solid Script Magic and by the Hyuga clansmen, while they were performing Gentle Fist attacks, and still could keep in fighting. He was even able to endure after being struck by Gajeel Iron Dragon Slayer attacks. '''Enhanced Agility: '''He also appears to be very agile, easily capturing Kabu, Rampo, and Thunder Soldier, all of whom are known for their high speed. He was also quick enough to dodge several of Gajeel Iron Dragon Slayer attacks. Trivia Category:Male Category:Coalition Bomb Squad Category:Kunugi Town Coalition Unit Category:Pirate Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Coalition Category:Soldier Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Explosion Manipulation Users Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Paramecia Category:Pirate World